The present invention is directed to a multiple pipe installation attachment, and more particularly, to an attachment for the rear of a vehicle which allows for progressive and continuous excavation of a trench in the earth, laying of a plurality of flexible utility pipes in the excavated trench, refilling of the trench over the pipes with the excavated soil and compaction of the refilled soil.